


A Trap

by Anonymous



Category: A Void - Gilbert Adair
Genre: 100 word story, Gen, Pastiching canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A villainous plot is sprung. Or is it?





	

“I got you now,” Swann laughs maniacally.

“No you don’t,” Anton points out, “on account of I am still living and not a ghost, so suck it.”

“But what if I trap you, so although you stick around, nobody can find you, nobody can look to know at what location your body is?” Swann taunts. “You’ll lurk as invisibly as a draft of a book that nobody can pick up, as lost to this world as a dismal man whom no pal or buddy will run across. Such is my villainous policy, mwahaha!”

Anton, finding this monologuing boring, runs away.


End file.
